This invention pertains to a container, specifically but not limited to, over the counter (OTC) or prescription drugs. Currently most medications are distributed in a cylindrical container that uses a push and turn mechanism to unlock the bottle. With the amount of children who fatality ingest medications, the child resistant feature is a mandatory component for all OTC and prescription drugs. However, this push and turn mechanism gives individuals with limited dexterity (specifically the elderly) difficulty opening the container to obtain their medications. In addition, there are many other negative attributes to the standard packaging system that this invention satisfies. State of the art is exemplified by the disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,273,998; 2,492,846; 3,240,373; 3,924,768; 3,949,899; 4,832,221; 5,400,914; 5,058,775; 5,082,137; 7,114,619; 7,178,674; 7,275,653; 7,594,588; 8,657,136. Also U.S. publication number US2013/0320017, published Dec. 5, 2013, Kientzle et al.